


Bearing the Burden

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conception, Creampie, Do not cruxify me over this, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, I dont usually write straight porn, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning of their honeymoon, Hermione and Draco disrobe before conceiving their firstborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing the Burden

It’s been approximately eleven hours since Hermione Granger became Hermione Malfoy. She had talked for hours at the reception, expressing her opinion on the fact the names “just don’t sound right together”. Draco simply rolled his eyes, reminding her once again that she agreed to take his surname as long as she got to name their first born anything she wanted. It was a sacrifice, but Draco agreed to the arrangement.

 

Hermione takes a deep breath of fresh air, admiring the surrounding water. It’s dark out now, since the party stretched out longer than expected. They’re currently in Australia, their chosen location for their honeymoon. To be completely honest, Draco had no idea that the island would be this beautiful, and he was skeptical at first. Though, after examining their options, he nodded curtly and made arrangements. It’s a truly breath-taking here, vegetation and smoothing noises emanating from the sea.

 

Hermione is dead tired, bones aching from all the dancing she had to do. She’s still a bit buzzed from all the wine, but it once she’s out of her dress and shoes and jewelry, Hermione is out like a light.

 

-

 

She wakes at noon, limbs stretching in the plush King bed that her and Draco are sharing. Hermione turns to face him, giggling when she spots the drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He’s wearing a dark green sleeping mask, something he’s done for years, and the penetrating light is making his hair look even more angelic. Hermione takes a minute to admire her newly wed husband before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

All of a sudden, Hermione realizes that it’s their honeymoon, and plots to escape Draco’s arms. She’d honestly expected him to wake her up with breakfast, but Draco seemed more tired than she was last night. Hermione had picked out a sexy, virginal lingerie to wear for Draco, to wear the first time they made love... It’s in her suitcase, because Hermione refused to wear it underneath her wedding dress. It wasn’t comfortable! Then again, nothing about that dress was comfortable...

 

Hermione decides to take off her pajamas and put the lingerie on before slipping ordinary garments over it. She looks over at the small kitchen area of the hotel room, walking over and deciding to make an omelet for her husband. After she’s done with it, she shakes the blond gently and smiles. “Draco... Wake up...”

 

Draco whines unhappily, squirming as Hermione shakes him. When he wakes up, he croaks hoarsely, “What? Five more minutes.”

 

“Five more minutes and your omelet will be cold, sleepy head,” Hermione says, chuckling.

 

Fingers curling around his sleeping mask, Draco removes it, blinking at Hermione. “Oh... Mm...” He squints at the light, pulling her down into a hug. “Good morning, _Wife_.”

 

“Morning...” Hermione hums, hugging Draco.

Draco squeezes Hermione, chuckling. “I slip into bed last night and find you _snoring_. It was very sexy, I assure you.”

 

Hermione huffs, crosses her arms. “Well, I woke up this morning and _you_ were drooling. You still have some on your chin.”

 

Smile falling, Draco immediately wipes his face. He stretches for a moment before getting out of bed. His hair is all over the place, fluffy like a baby duck. “You said omelet?”

 

“Mhm.” Hermione nods. “It’s on the table over there. I would bring you breakfast in bed, but I don’t wanna get the sheets dirty. That’s more work for the hotel.”

 

Draco huffs. “It’s kind of their job to clean up after us, ’Mione...” He saunters into the kitchenette, sitting down. “I would of made you something, but I wanted to sleep in for the first time in my life.” Usually Draco gets up hours before the world, bathing and doing his hair. 

 

“That’s okay. I’m not really hungry,” Hermione says dismissively, following Draco and sitting across from him. “I had a lot to eat at the party last night.”

 

The blond nods, starting to cut the omelet. “That’s fine, but I hope you’re hungry by dinner. We have reservations.”

 

Nodding as well, Hermione grins. “I will be.” It’s hard to believe that Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her for years, ended up as her husband. It’s a strange life they live.

 

Once Draco finishes his breakfast, he puts the plate in the small sink before making his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine. Hermione groans, knowing it will be hours before he comes out.

 

-

 

Around three o’clock, Draco finally emerges, hair done and sweet-smelling. Hermione adores his cologne.

 

Humming, the brunette gets up and hugs her husband happily. “Mm... I love you...”

 

Draco laughs, curling his arms around Hermione. He squeezes her hips. “Well, I hope so. Why else would you marry me?”

 

“Obviously for the money,” she teases.

 

“Oh? There’s a _person_ attached to this wallet, love.” Humming, Draco starts to kiss Hermione’s pulse point before nipping playfully at it. His hands find their way to her derriere, and the blond squeezes it.

 

Hermione squeals, giggling. “Hey!”

 

Draco laughs himself, groping Hermione. “Don’t ‘hey’ me... We’re married now...”

 

“Mm...” Hermione purses her lips and smiles happily, kissing Draco.

 

Draco’s cold hands slip underneath Hermione’s shirt, fingers fiddling with her bra clasp. He bites her lip gently, prompting a moan. Draco pulls back as soon as he’s unhooked his wife’s bra. “How about we consecrate our marriage, hm?”

 

Hermione nods slowly, biting her lip and looking up at her husband. “Okay...”

 

Manhood twitching in interest, Draco starts to undress, cursing. “I just put all of this on,” he complains, eyes on Hermione as she removes her own clothing. Draco’s eyes widen when Hermione’s top half is revealed. “You’re wearing lingerie?” he croaks.

 

“Yeah. I... I picked it out for this...” Hermione answers quietly, starting to pull down her leggings.

 

Draco backs up, slowing unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione is so beautiful - soft, virginal skin and a flushed face. The lingerie is

white and lacy. It looks really sexy, but it’s really uncomfortable on her.

 

“Um, Hermione? I know we didn’t really discuss this, but... I mean, we’re definitely financially stable, with my wealth and all... And we have been together a long time... But, uh, are we going to use birth control?”

 

“Oh. Um.” Hermione scratches the back of her head. “I... I thought that was... Just an unspoken agreement, of sorts. I thought we were on the same page...”

 

“On the same page about what? What do you want?” Draco asks, tugging off his pants. Hermione turns a bit when her eyes meet the bulge the blond is sporting.

 

“I... I want kids...” Hermione says, looking down.

 

Draco smiles. “I do, too. I thought we weren’t going to use birth control. Were you under the same assumption?”

 

Hermione nods softly. “Yeah.”

 

“Thank goodness.” Draco looks at Hermione’s lingerie, his cock cubbing further. “We’re going to make a baby, Hermione...” He rubs absentmindedly at his taut abs before suddenly scooping Hermione up. Draco tosses her on the bed, admiring the delicious sight before him. “I’m going to give you a baby...” he says, in awe.

 

Humming happily, Hermione grabs Draco's hand and pulls him down. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you more, darling...” Draco kisses Hermione’s exposed tummy before starting to tug off her garments, groaning. “You’re magnificent...”

 

Hermione reaches up and rubs at Draco's crotch through his boxers, moaning.

 

Draco moans, kneeling on the bed. He lays down, slowly removing his boxers. His cock springs out, seeking friction. It’s very long, kind of thick, but Hermione doesn’t have anything to really compare it to. She can’t help but laugh, because since Hermione shaves and knows what it entails, it’s clear that Draco shaves his own pubic hair. Draco, self-conscious due to Hermione’s laughter, inquires, “Why are you laughing?”

 

“Nothing. You shave your... Uh... I know how it is to do that, so I just... Nothing.” Hermione sighs and spits on the head, hesitantly rubbing it slowly.

 

Draco moans loudly, hand finding it’s way into her hair. “Oh, fuck...“ No one besides his right hand has really touched his cock, so it’s very sensitive to Hermione’s touch. 

 

Swallowing, Hermione decides to take his cock into her mouth and bob her head slowly. She hums.

 

“ _Hermione_ ,” the blond groans in pleasure, cupping her cheek. “That feels so nice...”

 

Hermione pulls away and chuckles. “That’s what I’m going for,” she says softly before going back in.

 

Draco is about to say something about how he wants to make Hermione feel good, but he just tilts back his head. His eyes roll back. “You’re doing... Mm... A really g-good job...”

 

Humming in response, Hermione bobs her head a bit faster. It tastes very clean, the skin, but it’s salty from precum.

 

Gently pulling Hermione off, Draco pants, “I can’t risk blowing my load this early...” He gestures to Hermione’s clothes. “As alluring as you look, I want to see you now. I’ve waited a long time.”

 

Hermione blushes a bit and nods, standing up and stripping the rest of her lingerie.

 

Draco’s eyes settle on her breasts. His hand extends, and the blond brushes his finger tips against her nipple. “You’re so gorgeous...”

 

“T - Thank you...” Hermione says softly, looking down. “You’re very... Uh... Wow...”

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Draco pushes Hermione until she’s flat on the bed. He licks his lips, prompting her to open her creamy legs. “Let me see what I’m working with.”

 

Hermione spreads her legs, squirming and looking away. She obviously shaves, but there are little, prickly hairs here and there.

 

Draco grips her quivering thighs and leans down, sniffing. Honestly, Hermione’s vagina smells kind of funky, but it probably doesn’t taste too bad, right? His dick certainly isn’t a lollipop or anything. Draco’s tongue darts out, and he gives an experimental lick. It taste really nice, surprisingly...

 

Hermione lets out a tiny moan, closing her eyes. “Draco...”

 

Draco glances up before squinting at his prize. He’s no stranger to medical books, but Draco was expecting it to be a bit... Bigger? It’s so small... Draco plays with the folds, examining the organ. Just so Hermione gets something out of it, Draco suckles and laps at her clit.

 

“Ah...” Hermione squirms more and bites her lip.

 

Draco slurps up some of the goop that’s coming out of Hermione’s hole. He dips a curious finger inside, and it’s even smaller than Draco originally observed. There’s no way he’s going to fit in there! “You’re so tight.”

 

“I - You’re supposed to... Stretch it...” Hermione says quietly, gripping the sheets.

 

“I know that, but... Hm...” Draco spreads her labia, humming thoughtfully. Hermione’s hymen is thick, surrounding her entrance. Draco inserts his finger again and begins to stretch her, playing with her clit all the while.

 

Hermione moans quietly, eyes rolling back as she squirms. “D - Draco...”

 

Draco adds another finger when he feels that Hermione is open enough. He pushes at the slick, ruffled walls, digits curling as to give Hermione pleasure. “Nice to see how bloody wet you are for my cock, love...”

 

“Ah - Yeah...” The brunette nods and tugs at the sheets, whining.

 

Chuckling almost darkly, Draco continues to prepare Hermione until he thinks she’s ready. Draco leans over, retrieving the lube he had placed in the nightstand the night before. He coats his cock generously, not wanting to hurt his new bride.

 

Hermione takes a breath and bites her bottom lip hard, reaching out and squeezing Draco's free hand. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too. Now, let’s see if this is even possible...” Draco tosses the lubricant somewhere, grasping Hermione’s thighs. He fucks gently between her dripping folds, teasing both of them.

 

Hermione lets out a loud moan, desperate. “Draco... Hurry up...”

 

Draco smirks, taking his cock into his hand. He finds Hermione’s hole and alines their reproductive organs, pushing in.

 

Hermione suddenly balls her hands into fists around the sheets, whining. Is it supposed to hurt like this? It burns horribly.

 

“Fuck, ’Mione...” Draco forces his way in until he hits Hermione’s cervix, moaning loudly. “You’re so _tight_ ,” he repeats.

 

“I - I - Draco...” Hermione whispers, squirming.

 

Draco looks down, frowning. “Well, we’re not virgins anymore...” He rubs his fingers where they’re connected, holding them up afterwards. They’re bloody, and judging from that and the pain, Hermione deduces that Draco broke her hymen.

 

She whines and squirms, stopping after a moment because it hurts pretty bad.

 

“Shh, love.” Draco hugs her, pressing kisses to Hermione’s baby-soft skin. “It will pass, I promise.”

 

And, after about six minutes, it does. Hermione squeezes Draco. “Okay... I think I’m alright...”

 

Draco presses their lips together, groaning into Hermione’s mouth as he starts to rock in and out of her searing heat.

 

Hermione moans quietly and kisses Draco back passionately, humming into his mouth.

“Do I feel nice, sweetheart? You certainly do... Mm... Hermione...” Draco thrusts slowly, not wanting to hurt his spouse.

 

“You feel... Amazing...” Hermione answers breathily, nodding.

 

Draco worries his bottom lip, humping into her a bit faster. “Fuck... Fuck, Hermione... Merlin...”

 

“I... Oh, my God... Draco...”

 

After a few minutes, Draco is shamelessly pounding into the brunette, the headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust. “’ _Mione_!” he exclaims, tossing his head back.

 

“ _D - Draco_...” Hermione pants as her back arches, moaning loudly.

 

“I know. Shit!” Draco starts to rub her clit as he pistons his hips. “I’m going to come - Hermione, I’m going to come!” Draco continues to rub her clit as his balls tighten, drawing close to his body. Draco comes inside of her, shutters as he does so.

 

Hermione orgasms almost immediately after, shuddering as she reaches her climax. “Oh, God...”

 

Draco hisses as Hermione clenches around his sensitive cock, hugging her tightly. He rides her though it, rubbing and thrusting until it’s clear that Hermione is kaput. 

 

Breathing heavily, Hermione’s eyes fall shut and she wraps her arms around Draco loosely. “I love you...”

 

“Do you think we made a baby?” Draco whispers, starting to nibble on his wife’s earlobe.

 

“I... I hope so...” Hermione answers quietly.

 

Draco nods in agreement, snuggling closer. “Mm... I can’t wait.”


End file.
